


[Rowan's Journal]

by Maplefoxxo



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Grounded Crew AU, The Loop Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, I will add more tags soon, Original Character(s), Rowan - Freeform, The Loop Among Us, gc au, incoming EDGE, things get worse as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefoxxo/pseuds/Maplefoxxo
Summary: A more in depth story about what happens with Rowan in the Grounded Crew AU... I suggest reading it before you read this. Also, beware of the contents. Thank you, and have fun.
Kudos: 2





	[Rowan's Journal]

**Author's Note:**

> 10/1/20XX] Today has been stressing, I've finally gotten my own apartment... And uh, things have been wack. Hopefully I'll be able to settle in? Well, I sure do hate writing in this thing. I just want to keep track of... Stuff.

Rowan, a rather tall man that was about six feet stood at a door. He had curly ginger hair, which appeared to be messy. He was slouched over as he pulled out keys from his pockets. He unlocked the door and opened it, walking in. His hazel eyes looked around the apartment, which only lit by a few windows. Light softly filtered out of a few windows, which was enough light for him to navigate about.

Rowan slowly unzipped his coat and pulled it off of him. It was already getting cold. It was fall now anyways. He sat down his coat on a chair and sat down his keys on his table in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and looked across the apartment once again. Rowan was in the kitchen, so there wasn't many boxes. It still seemed so dull and lifeless though. Whatever. He opens the fridge to look at what he has. It's nearly empty. Rowan sighed and closed it, he didn't need to eat right now anyways.

He walked to his bedroom, which was pretty small. It had more boxes than the kitchen. He didn't really have the motivation to unpack them. Besides he didn't really want to loose anything. Rowan walked over to a box and crouches down. He opens it and shuffles through his stuff. Rowan pulls out a small journal and looks at it. He's hit with a wave of nostalgia. He remembered writing in this a long long time ago. But he didn't care enough to keep up with it.

_"Maybe... I should start writing in this again."_

He mumbled to himself, standing up. Rowan walks over to his desk and pulls back the chair and sits down. Rowan opens the journal, and starts reading. The writing is messy and smudged, showing how old it was. He grimaces as he reads it, not really knowing what to feel about it. He only read a few words until he started ripping out the pages he previously written in. Besides the journal had a lot of pages anyways. 

He crumbles up the paper and tosses it into a bin. God, he sure did hate his past self. Stupid arrogant bratt. Rowan flipped through the pages. There were no more pages that were written on. The silence seemed to make him uneasy so he pulled out his phone. Maybe he could play a few songs while he wrote. Maybe he'll be able to occupy himself.

He picks a random song, not really minding what was chosen. He just really didn't like the silence. Rowan shuffles through his pens and pulls out a red one. He looks at it for a moment before clicking it. He always liked the color red anyways. It was pleasing to look at. Rowan thought for a few moments, wondering what to put. He wasn't really used to this, and it felt awkward doing it. But maybe this could somewhat help him release tension and his thoughts that have been whirring though his head. He starts off slowly, trying his best to make his writing neat.

He eventually groans and scribbles over his writing. He squints and continues writing, having a hard time seeing due to his blurry vision. His vision always seemed to get a bit worse when he was tired or stressed. Stupid, but it happens. He sets down his pen and rubs his eyes. He grasps the pen again and writes on the same pages. Once again scribbling a few times before ripping out the whole page itself.

He lets his mind wander for a while before writing again. Rowan writes super slow, carefully constructing each letter. Finally he seems to finish. He clicks his pen and sets it down, staring at what he wrote. Rowan tried his best not to rip it out. 

_[10/1/20XX] Today has been stressing, I've finally gotten my own apartment... And uh, things have been wack. Hopefully I'll be able to settle in? Well, I sure do hate writing in this thing. I just want to keep track of... Stuff._

He read it again before closing the journal. A sigh escaped his lips as he scooted backwards and climbed out of the chair. That didn't last long. Rowan grabbed his phone and slipped it in his pocket. It was still playing music. He wandered around aimlessly, and stared at the few unboxed boxes he had scattered across his room. He could unbox a few things but... He shook his head. Maybe later.

He walked to his bed and sat down, grabbing his phone. Maybe he could check his texts. He had a lot of them he hadn't responded to. All because he decided to try again. If only he didn't fuck up. Rowan frowns as he scrolls through all of his messages. There were so many things he hadn't replied too. What a horrible person he was.

He saw that his best friend, a dude called Mateo- had texted him a while ago. Mateo was one of his oldest friends, they've suck together for years. They went to the same school in Highschool. Rowan remembered getting into trouble with him. Being stupid and wrecking havoc. Mateo was basically his mentor, and helped him around. Mateo was a cool dude, he just... Hated himself for doing that. For kinda fucking stuff up. But the past can't really be changed. Rowan clicked on the message and read it. He decided to reply.

**[BEST BUD - 9/XX/20XX]**  
_Hey roro, where have u been? Hru??_

**[ROWAN - 10/1/20XX]**  
_I'm so sorry Mat! How're you?_

He sent the message. He stared at it for a bit, as if he expected Matek to text back immediately. He clicks off and looks at his other messages. Each message dating back a few months or even a year. Rowan clicks a few and writes quick responses back. Maybe he could get back touch with them. He felt so alone lately anyways. 

He lays down on the bed, setting down the phone beside him. Rowan listens to the music as he stares blankly at the roof. He pleaded for sleep to come and claim him. He just wanted it to be the next day already, and get the weekend over with. He closes his eyes for a while. Hes tired, but he doesn't seem to be able to sleep. So after a few minutes he opened his hazel eyes and sat up.

Rowan hops off his bed and walks to a window that was located in his bedroom. He looks outside. The sun is slowly going down, and the world starts to darken outside. The sunset is beautiful, and the sky turned a variety of beautiful colors. But he still felt bored. With a frown he pulled away and closed the curtains.

Rowan rubbed his face with his freckled hands. Maybe he could take some sleeping medicine early. So he didn't have to deal with the rest of the day. That would be nice... Rowan slowly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pill bottle. He stared at it for a moment before pulling out a pill and quickly taking it. That would do the job. He thought, taking a drink of water. With a sniffle he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he's done that he stumbles to his bedroom and gets out of his work clothing. Another boring weekend he didn't look forward too. Yay.

Rowan climbed into bed and turned off the music from his phone. He plugged it in and brought the covers up to his shoulders. He shifts for a while before finally growing still. After some minutes, which feels like hours, he fell asleep. He let the darkness engulf him. Hopefully tomorrow would be okay. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Yup, I'm writing more ANGST about ROWBOAT. And you can't do anything about it. Sorry! >:)
> 
> Anyways, please do give feedback! Feel free to point out any typos and give criticism. Thank you. See you next chapter, eh?


End file.
